In Foreign Lands
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Connor Kenway is wounded in battle. One of the One's who Came Before saves him and gives him power, in return for leaving his homeland and going to a place where he is surrounded by elves, dragons, dwarves and magic. He finds out that twisting fate is a bad idea, because when it's dizzy it'll bite whatever it can find. Connor/Arya mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Chapter of a new story I've been thinking of. Inow that Assassin's Creed 3 hasn't come out yet, but I'm not really going to mention many details until it does. I've thought about a crossover between the Inheritance Cycle and AC3, so I'm gonna try it out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A slow, snow filled night.

Thousands of trees spread out on the expanse of wild land that most called the Frontier.

Many things rested and lived in the Frontier, not all of them friendly to man. And not all men were friendly to one another.

Wolves, bears, deer, foxes, eagles, all manner of wild beasts lived in the Frontier. Redcoats, Bluecoats, farmers, settlers and his people lived in the Frontier.

His people.

For years, they had been repressed, downtrodden, forced to live like animals because of people who saw them as animals.

He was a Mohawk, or in his tongue, "Kanien'gehaga" which meant "people of the place of the flint".

He was also half British.

His village had been destroyed by the same people as the one who had helped give birth to him, his father.

His mother named him Ratonhnhaké:ton.

After his village was destroyed, he took another name, to help him in his quest for justice.

His name is Connor Kenway.

And he is an Assassin.

* * *

And tonight, he was hunting.

He ran along a tree branch and jumped off the end, landing between the crook of another's trunk. He surveyed the ground below him and grimaced. It was heavy, deep snow, that would impede his movements and make it harder to sneak forward. The dull crunching of his feet would alert any guards.

Then he looked up. All around him were tree branches, each a different path that he could take. The only problem was that they were heavily laden with snow. The slightest shudder could topple the delicate balance and send a mound of snow towards the ground, making a silent approach nearly impossible.

His target was a high ranking Templar that had information Commander Washington wanted, as well as some documents that Connor could spread amongst the people to convince them of the need to fight.

As such, this Templar, a man simply called John, was being guarded by several squadrons of Redcoats. And they were on high alert.

He cursed silently, before spying a clump of bushes leading towards the edge of the camp. Tents were spread inside a temporary barrier made of tree logs, and guards spanned around the perimeter.

_I need to get to this man soon. _

He leapt down, rolling to soften the impact, and quietly snuck into the bushes.

The Assassin looked up at the moon, which was almost full. Judging by its position, it was almost time for the watch shift. He would have to be quick. Right now, the guards would be sleepy and bored, but once the shift took place, the new ones would be alert and ready.

The hooded man crept forward, going towards the gap in between the logs. Once he reached the opening, he quickly looked around the corner, to see a man facing the opposite direction from him.

Connor slowly approached, and wrapped an arm around the man's throat, the other keeping it in place. Whatever the man could have said was choked out as his air supply was cut off.

Making sure that the still body was unconscious, the Assassin dragged him backwards and laid him down in the bushes were he would not be discovered.

He slowly came forward, moving in between tents quietly, making for the single, large one in the center.

He unsheathed his hidden blade and slashed an opening through the fabric of the tent.

In the center of the expansive tent sat a large man. Large was an understatement. Connor was amazed that the chair could hold his weight, he was so fat. Every movement sent a shudder through it.

Connor approached him and drew his tomahawk from his belt.

Some slight noise must have alerted the Templar, because he turned around and saw the white robed figure walking towards him, weapon in hand, and tried to raise a sound of alarm.

Before he could even raise his voice, Connor's tomahawk slashed across his throat, and blood spurted everywhere. The Native American stepped backwards to avoid the spray, and sheathed his tomahawk.

"Though your ending was anything but peaceful, I hope you rest in peace in the next life," the Assassin said down to the man, whose eyes were still alive, even as the blood seeped out of his throat.

The Native American stepped around the still body, and began looking through the papers on the Templar's desk. Taking the ones he needed, he snuck towards the entrance, and looked around.

"Your not going anywhere tonight, Assassin."

His tomahawk was pulled from his belt in an instant and he looked in the direction of the voice.

A smiling man walked forward out of the shadows, looking intensely smug.

"We knew you would come for the documents. You are too predictable." Connor decided he'd heard enough, so he started walking forward, weapon raised. The Redcoat's smile widened, and he held up a hand.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that. This is why." And the man raised an arm.

In an instant, dozens of soldiers stood up, all around him. Every single one had a musket raised. The man's smile, if possible, became broader.

"I always thought that Assassin's were all talk. Now I see that I'm right." Then he approached the hooded man, who had still said nothing. And this time, he was angry.

"You white-hooded murderers have no right to stop us. We both want the same thing, a perfect world!" Connor looked up, his face calm.

"And you would starve, beat, torture and kill to have your perfect world?" he asked softly. The Templar smiled pompously.

"The end justifies the means," he said. The Assassin looked up at the man. And this time, _he_ was angry.

"That is the excuse for every war and genocide in history. Are you such a fool that you actually believe that that is true?"

Now, the Templar growled in rage. Barely able to speak, he raised his hand again.

"Men! Kill this bastard!" Then he approached Connor, and grinned evilly. "Goodbye, you red skinned freak."

At these words, the Assassin's face tightened, but then relaxed again, and he gave a good nature smile to the Templar. Then he leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear.

"Do you really think I didn't see this coming?" The Redcoat's eyes widened. "I saw you and your men the minute I stepped into this camp. And, did you really think I wouldn't be prepared?"

The man leaned backwards, surprise and wariness on his face.

"There is no way that you could have gotten a force of men past our sentries." Now Connor's smile widened.

"Who ever said they were men?" He raised his head and howled, long and loud, at the sky. When he was finished, he looked back at the Templar and smiled. The smile never reached his eyes. The Templar, who's confidence was decreasing by the second, tried to bluster his way out of the situation.

"Ha! And what was that supposed to do?" Connor continued smiling.

Then, other howls started to sound back. All the men surrounding them, started to look around warily, wondering what was happening. They hadn't heard the conversation between their commander and the Assassin. They had only heard him howl at the sky, and now they were worried.

And then, a scream tore through the night. Everyone turned towards the sound, and saw something that made them almost piss themselves.

Three large wolves were tearing at a man with claws and teeth. One of them was pulling at his leg, another at his arm. The last one closed it's teeth down on the man's throat, and his screaming was reduced to a strangled gurgle.

Then nothing. Connor smiled.

_So it begins._

At least a dozen of wolves began to flood into the camp, taking several men down. Connor took down the rest.

He ran forward, sheathing his tomahawk and drawing his duel pistols. He pointed one at a Redcoat who was in his way, and the other shot behind him and struck the lead Templar in the head. He grabbed the Redcoat's musket and ran forward with it. He stabbed it into the chest of a man as hard as he could. So hard, that it managed to stick out the other side, so that it pointed right at another man.

He smiled grimly, and pulled the trigger.

A heavy lead ball, 5 milimeters in diameter, shot out of the end of the musket and took the man in the stomach.

He left the musket in the body, not bothering to remove it and not having enough time to reload it, and then ran forward and pulled the other musket out of the mans hand, and then stuck it in a holster on his back for later use.

Some seventh sense told him to turn around, warning him of danger.

He turned his head, closely followed by his body, as he saw a man running towards him, pistol pointed forward. And the man pulled trigger.

Connor felt something slam into his body with more force than a sledgehammer, and he staggered backwards. He looked at the man, who had discarded the pistol and was running towards him with a cutlass, and he drew his tomahawk. The man swiped his weapon, aiming to slash him from shoulder to hip. He rolled forward, under the sword, and slammed the blade of his weapon into the small of the Redcoat's back, severing his spine and killing him almost instantly.

Then he began to grow aware of something warm dripping down his stomach.

He looked down, and saw blood seeping from the bullet wound. He immediately pressed his hands onto it, staunching the blood flow for the time being.

He looked up to see a large wolf staring at him. He knew which one this was.

The Alpha.

The black-furred animal turned it's head inquisitively, and then bared its teeth. He knew exactly what it was saying.

_You are wounded. You are weak. Weakness has no place among wolves._

He stood straighter, and then bared his own teeth, glaring fiercely at the wolf.

_I'm not so weak that I cannot kill you and all of your pack. Back off._

The wolf seemed to examine him for a second, and seeing the light of determination in his eyes, knew he was speaking the truth.

He barked at the rest of the back, and they all ran off into the forest. The Alpha remained standing there for a second, before walking forward towards him. He kneeled down, and put one hand on the wolf's head. The animal stared up at him, and sent him one final message.

_You saved my life once. Now I've spared yours. Consider us even._

With that, the wolf turned and ran off after his pack. Connor looked around to make sure that they were gone, and then finally released a huge growl of pain. He hadn't realized how much of an effort he had put into not showing how much pain he was in. If he hadn't, the wolves would have torn him apart.

He looked down again, and realized that the front of his shirt was almost completely soaked with his blood.

"If I don't find a doctor soon, I'm dead," he said to himself. "And talking to myself isn't getting me anywhere."

With that, he pulled out a cloak that he used on especially cold nights, ripped it into bandages, wrapped them around his waist, and started to run towards the Continental Army Camp to the south of his position. If he was lucky, he would be able to make it there in several hours.

Not a very big chance, but a chance was all he needed.

**Hours later...**

He staggered forward through the heavy snow, and looked down to see the makeshift bandage soaked in blood.

The Assassin cursed violently in his native tongue. He wasn't going to make it.

Almost on cue, he felt a sudden surge of weakness pass through him, and fell on his knees. He put a hand on his stomach, then looked at it.

It was almost completely red.

Connor could feel himself getting weaker. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He growled, baring his teeth. That was what upset him the most. The feeling of helplessness as he felt his life dripping out of his body. He would do anything to be able to help a few more people.

_Is that so?_

He immediately raised his head and looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

_You won't find me out there. Because I'm in here._

Connor closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears.

_Who are you?_ he asked in his mind.

_My, aren't you a smart one, figuring out how to contact me so quickly? _This time, the voice had a vague hint of admiration in it. _And to answer your question, I was once known as Zeus. I am one of the Ones who came Before._

Surprise echoed through Connors mind, but before he could comment, the voice spoke again.

_We expected something like this to happen. So, of course, we prepared for it._

_You expected me to get severely wounded?_

_That is not for me to answer. It was Minerva's invention, not mine. But that is besides the point._

Connor raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't comment.

_As I was saying, we expected this to happen, and we prepared for it._

_How?_

_I cannot answer that either. Suffice to say, it took quite a lot of work and planning. Now, if you will keep your words to yourself, then I will tell you how we can save you._

Zeus seemed to collect himself before he continued.

_While we were trying to save this planet, Minerva created a device that tore a hole in the dimensional barrier. _Before Connor could even ask, he could almost sense the annoyance in Zeus' mind.

_Sorry. Continue?_

_Thank you. As I was saying, I believe that we can send you to a place where you will taken care of, and where you might actually be able to do some good. This place is called Alagaësia. It is on a separate world, one where dragons, dwarves, elves, and other creatures dwell._

_Those creatures don't exist._

_They don't here, but there, they do._

_What is happening to the people there?_

_To answer that, I need to tell you of the history of Alagaësia. If I told you the whole story, you'd be dead by the time I'd finished, so I'll give you the shortened version. _

_Currently, there is a war going on between the Empire, led by a tyrant named Galbatorix, and an alliance of the elves, Surda, a small state to the south, the dwarves, and the Varden, a rebellious faction of humans. In the middle of it stands Eragon, a young man who is the first of a new generation of Dragon Riders, who were originally something like the police of the kingdoms, until they were betrayed and killed by Galbatorix and thirteen of their own. If you choose, you will be sent to Ellesmera, an elven city where Eragon has just arrived._

Connor gasped, and blood flew from his mouth.

_Choose quickly, you don't have much time._

_W-Will I be able to help them? They must be a lot stronger than I am._

_That is true right now, but if you choose to go there, then you will have more power than anyone in that dimension that we know of._

_How?_

_The genes you carry in your body, those of the Ones who came Before, could grant you extraordinary power. All of our planning, all of our schemes failed, except for one, one eventuality that would be able to save humanity, wherever it may be. You. If your evolutionary journey is able to be sped up, you will be stronger than any other being... well... anywhere. The only person capable of nearly matching your power would be Galbatorix, but only because he uses the power of hundreds of dragons to fuel his own. And not only that, but you will have the power of magic at your disposal._

_That exists too?_

_Yes, but that is not all. We also took a dragon's egg from that dimension, and imbued it with power that none of it's brethren could match. If you choose, it will be yours, and you will be a Dragon Rider. Your weapons will be stronger than ever, and your ship will be transported there as well. You may have need of it._

_Will my people survive?_

_Yes. They will not be treated as equals for generations, but they will survive._

Connor's resolve strengthened, and he prepared himself.

_Alright. Do it._

Approval sounded from Zeus' mind, and the Assassin felt an odd prickling sensation all over his body.

And then his body flooded with power.

His mind almost couldn't comprehend how he felt at that moment. If felt like he could lift a mountain with one finger, cool a volcano with one breath, and destroy the world with one blow.

_Be careful how you use this power. Most of it will be dormant until you have real need of it. When that happens, it will find you, and you will be able to use it. Until then, you will be stronger than the strongest dragon, which is but a fragment of it._

Connor looked down, and saw his weapons shining. His pistol's, his bow, his musket, his hidden blades, and most importantly, his tomahawk. But a stronger light suddenly appeared in front of him, and he looked up to see what looked like a white stone speckled with black spots. Connor took it in his hand almost reverently, and placed it in his bag.

_This will be your dragon. It will hatch for you soon, so at all costs keep it safe._

_Alright. When will I be going to this place?_

_Now._

And just like that, in a flash of light, Connor Kenway was suddenly falling through the air.

* * *

And that's the first chapter done.

Hope to finish more soon.

'Til then, see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy. By the way, Connor is dressed in his regular Assassin outfit, and his hair is what it was before he shaved it off, just cause I think it looks cooler.

* * *

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING!" Connor yelled as the wind rushed past his ears. He turned around in midair, and stabilized himself by extending his arms and legs. Below, what seemed like a dot was gradually growing bigger, into a full blown city. He probably would have admired the view. If he hadn't been falling. To his death.

_Sorry. The process can be slightly inaccurate._

"ZEUS? HOW HIGH UP AM I?"

_Stop shouting, I can hear you fine._

"I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING! I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH HERE!"

_Oh, don't worry. Your about one of your miles up. You'll most likely survive the fall_.

"MOST LIKELY? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE COMFORTING?"

_I would assume so. After all, my predictions are almost always accurate._

"REALLY? LIKE THE ONE WHERE I WAS TELEPORTED TO A NEW DIMENSION? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A DIMENSION IS!"

_Oh my, I do believe I've forgotten about the wards._ This was so confusing, that Connor stopped shouting for a minute.

"What's a ward?"

_A magical barrier, almost like a shield. The elves have thousands of them around the entire forest. If I don't find a way to get you through them in about a minute, your landing will get pretty interesting._

"Define interesting."

_Oh God, oh God, you're gonna die?_ There was a second of silence. Connor's eye twitched.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_Seeing as how I'm already dead, I'll simply say: good luck with that. And anyway, I've found a way to get you past the wards._

"HOW?"

_Just keep falling. And make sure your back is facing the_ _ground. _

"WHY?"

_Because you need to keep your dragon egg protected. The best way to do that is to hold it in front of you while your back takes the impact of the fall. Even if you survive, if your egg is damaged, they might not believe you._

Connor growled slightly, and twisted around so he was looking at the sky. He pulled the pouch containing the white and black speckled egg from his back and, wrapped his arms around it.

_Something tells me I'm not gonna like this!_

* * *

Eragon looked up at his dragon, Saphira, and sighed.

Ever since they'd arrived in Ellesmera, it had been 'Oh Great Dragon' this and 'What can we do for you, Mighty One?' that.

He sighed again. He sat at a table, surrounded by dozens of elves and hundreds of platters of vegetables. To his right sat Arya, who looked almost as uncomfortable as he felt, and to his left sat Orik, who was drowning himself in faelvnir to make up for his sadness that there was no meat.

At the head of the table sat Izlandi, the queen of the elves and (he recently discovered) Arya's mother. On her shoulder sat her white raven Blagden, who suddenly let out a caw and started reciting.

_Dragons, like wagons, have tongues,_

_Dragons, like flagons, have necks,_

_But while two hold beer,_

_The others eat deer!_

Complete silence reigned as the elves stood with mortified expressions on their faces, and waited for Saphira's reaction. She looked up calmly at the little bird who was fluttering in front of her face, and released a puff of smoke from her nose, which enveloped him. The she spoke with her mind, broadcasting her thoughts for all to hear.

_And little birds too._

Blagden cawed indignantly as he tried to clear the air around him, while the elves laughed at Saphira's response.

Smiling, the elven queen stood up and called for silence as she prepared for a grand speech.

"I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying themselves on this grand occasion. I hope that this is everything our guests could have hoped for." Orik led out a large belch at this statement, while Eragon gave Arya an amused glance which she did not return.

Suddenly, Eragon's amused glance turned into a look of wariness as he and Arya both looked up into the sky. Everyone else gradually realized that they were looking at something, until only Izlandi was unaware. She continued to talk pompously as everyone stopped paying attention to her. She finally realized after a few seconds that she was talking to herself, then looked around. Following everyone's gaze, she looked up and stretched out her senses, then almost gasped at what she found.

An enormous power was approaching fast, from almost directly above them. Slowly, everyone began to make out a small dot approaching fast, and gradually growing bigger.

"What is that?" Arya asked to no one in particular.

"Is it Galbatorix?" asked a she-elf in fear.

"No, the king is many times stronger than this," Izlandi said, still looking up, her hand on her sword.

"Then what is it? I've never seen something with so much power. It has even more than Vrael's dragon!" a male elf cried.

"Whatever it is, it won't get past the wards, right?" Eragon asked, his hand on Zar'roc.

"Of course not," Arya answered. "Those wards have kept all intruders out for centuries, there's no way anything could-"

"It's not slowing down! It looks like... a man!" the Dragon Rider said, and the elf princess looked up to see that he was right.

"He's going to hit the table! Everyone, get away!" Arya yelled, a half-second before the body impacted on the oak table with the force of a giant boulder.

An enormous shockwave blasted everyone away, except for Saphira, who managed to stay still by digging her claws into the ground.

Slowly, as the dust settled, the elves began to trickle forward. Before anyone could reach him, Saphira snaked her head forward and sniffed the still body.

Then she snorted in surprise.

_He's still alive!_ she thought to everyone, and Arya rushed forward and placed two fingers against the man's knotted neck, feeling for a pulse. And to her astonishment, she found one, albeit a weak one. The elf princess looked down at the rest of his body.

He was dressed in a manner completely different from anything she had ever seen. Leggings that looked like they had been made from coarse animal fur were on his legs, and a red sash wrapped around his waist, as well as a strange symbol, one that looked like an A from the human runes, only slightly different. On the sash hung two weapons that she had never seen before. Above that a white and blue coat was pulled over a white shirt, and around his neck hung three teeth that looked like they came from a wolf. And the most distinguishing feature of all was the white hood that obscured all of his upper face and head.

Despite that, she was able to see a chiseled jaw, a firm brow, and a serious visage altogether.

She looked down again, and saw his arms firmly around a pouch that contained something large and round. She looked down even further, and saw something that made her cringe.

A huge, gaping whole was visible in his coat, the area surrounding the wound was caked in blood. The elven princess felt the area around the wound, and despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't help but feel a little bit of the muscle that knotted his chest.

She started as Saphira's head snaked down next to hers, and the blue dragon sniffed the man's body, and then projected her thoughts to the elves who were still hanging back.

_This man needs help, or he will die soon._

"Alright. Stand back," Arya said, and put two hands over the man's wound. "Waise heill!"

Unmarked skin began to flow over the wound as her magic took effect. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her away. She looked up to see that it was Eragon.

"What are you doing? He might be an enemy!" he said, even as the she-elf pulled her arm out of his grip. She was about to respond, when Saphira's blue head snaked around and stared Eragon in the eye.

_He's not an enemy._

"How do you know?"

_Because I looked into his mind. I was only able to glean his intentions, but he doesn't mean harm to anyone here. In fact, he wants to help._ But Eragon wasn't satisfied yet.

"What do you mean, you only saw his intentions?"

_I mean, I wasn't able to break into the rest of his mind. It is so protected that it took all of my mental strength just to see what he had come here to do._

"And the fact that he's unconscious makes that all the more extraordinary," Izlandi said from behind them. Arya nodded, before she put a hand over his wound again. Then she stopped, and looked at Eragon with an eyebrow raised.

"With your permission?" she asked, even though she would have healed him anyway. Eragon crossed his arms and looked away in a huff.

The elf princess then said the healing words again, and smooth, unmarked skin flowed over the wound. The man grimaced, but then slowly relaxed.

"He ruined my table!" Izlandi said, as if finally noticing.

"I think that's the least of our worries," Arya said, rolling her eyes at her mother. "What I want to know is, who is he, where did he come from, and how did he get so strong? We'll find these questions out when he's healed."

* * *

The first thing Connor noticed was that he was still alive.

Second, he was on his stomach, which, by the way, was devoid of any clothing whatsoever. He still felt his leggings, but his entire upper body was bare.

Third, he was in a room he didn't recognize. He heard voices outside the door, but didn't recognize any of them.

He looked around to see that items were sitting on a table, but his clothes were nowhere to be found, along with his weapons. He slowly rolled over, off the bed and onto his hands and feet, silent as a shadow.

He quietly walked over to the door where he heard the voices, and listened in on the conversation. From outside, the sound of several people talking .

"I think the table is the least of our worries, Mother," said someone with a female voice.

"I'll have you know that that was my grandfather's table, that he sung from the finest-" said another female voice, though this one sounded slightly older.

"Mother, this is not the time. Who he is the more important question," said the first one again.

"So, let's go in and question him!" said another, this one with a young man's voice.

"He won't be awake for the next few days, at least. Judging from the impact, he came from at least a mile up. The likelihood of surviving a fall like that is next to impossible," said the older woman this time.

"Yeah, but we'll be able to question him soon."

Connor pulled away from the door silently, being careful not to let any part of his body brush against anything. He walked back over to the table where his items were, and looked around until he saw the pouch containing his dragon egg. He opened it as gently as he could, and saw the white and black speckled rock, still resting inside the small leather sack. He smiled and ran his palm over the smooth surface of the small egg. For a second, he thought he felt a small tremor come from the egg, and it rumbled against his hand. For some reason, it reminded him of a purring cat, which made him smile all over again.

He let go of the egg with a bit of regret, then lay back down on his stomach, still watching the sack for any further signs of movement. When it did nothing, he rolled over and closed his eyes. But he didn't plan on sleeping.

_Zeus? Are you there?_ He asked with his mind.

_Finally! Why did you take so long to contact me?_

_That tends to happen when I happen to be recovering from a near-fatal collision with the ground._

_... Good point. _

_Now, do you know when my dragon will hatch?_

_In a few hours would be my guess._

_In that time, could you educate me more fully on this place?_

_Of course._

For the next several hours, the One who Came Before told Connor about the history of Alagaësia, humans, dwarves, elves, Urgals, and most importantly, dragons.

_I had no idea that dragons could be so intelligent._

_Of course. That's a common misconseption._

_Interesting._

The Assassin looked outside. The sun had gone down several hours ago, and suddenly there was a loud shake that sounded throughout the room. Connor looked up, immediately alert, as the shaking continued.

He looked around, then his eyes settled on the sack containing the egg. It was bouncing around, it's movement restricted by the leather around it.

He leaped out of bed, freed the speckled rock, and set it down in the middle of the room, kneeling a foot away from it. A single beam of moonlight came over the egg, now shaking violently.

Small cracks began to appear all around it, as a small chunk the size of his palm flew away from the rest of it.

Then, the egg exploded.

Bits of it soared around the room, and Connor covered his face to avoid the spray of razor sharp pieces. Slowly, he moved his arms away from their positions in front of his face, then looked down at the creature who sat in the middle of the egg shards and looked at him with silver eyes.

Connor Kenway looked down at his little dragon and smiled.

"Come on, my little dragon. We're going to take this world by Storm."

* * *

Second chapter, hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, hope everyone likes. If you think Connor is too overpowered, well too bad. I like him like that.

* * *

Connor smiled at the little dragon in front of him.

It was small thing, but the Assassin could feel the power rolling off of it.

Most of it's body was a silvery white, except for it's wings and horns. On it's head was a white triangular pattern that ran just above it's eyes and down the middle of it's nose. Below that, it's muzzle was black.

He almost laughed; the dragon looked like it was wearing a hood.

He reached out a hand, slowly but surely, towards the little creature, who at first seemed wary, but began to get curious, and sniffed his hand.

Connor gently touched the dragon's head with his palm, and as he did, he suddenly felt a sensation like liquid fire being injected into his arm. The feeling raced along his entire body, from his head to his toes. He almost cried out, except his body had gone completely numb. Finally, minutes later, when feeling had returned, he gradually began to get up, and looked down at the little dragon, who nuzzled his arm.

He prepared for another feeling like the one he had just experienced, but nothing happened, so he tickled the dragon under the chin. It seemed to enjoy it, and rubbed against his fingers. Again, he had the image of a cat race through his head.

Connor smiled, and picked up the dragon gently. He admired the velvety wings and sharp teeth that the little thing exhibited while it cooed in happiness. It suddenly snorted, and a little spurt of smoke shot out of it's nose, and then a strange keen began to issue from it's body.

The Assassin had been around animals long enough to know when one was hungry.

He brought the little creature over to his possessions, where he hoped that the bag where he kept his hunting spoils was. He picked it up and gently set down the dragon on the bed, before rummaging through the bag and pulling out a strip of deer meat. He tore off minuscule chunks, and offered one to the dragon, who sniffed it a little before snapping it up in one gulp.

"You've got quite an appetite, don't you?" he asked, before handing it another one. The dragon pulled the meat from his hand, then looked up at him with silvery eyes.

Connor suddenly felt a strange presence press brush against his mind, and he stared down at the dragon. It then turned away as it saw another chunk of meat, and the Assassin felt the presence recede. Zeus had told him that dragons communicated with their minds, and he felt that he had just experienced the first contact.

He raised his hand to give the dragon more meat, seeing as how it had finished the first strip and had begun keening again. He put his right hand in the bag and pulled out another strip of meat, and as he did, his hand caught a moonbeam, and he let go of the meat to see a silvery mark on his palm. It was exactly like the Assassin symbol, down to the last detail. He smiled because he knew exactly what it was: the gedwëy ignasia, or the 'shining palm', the sign that marked someone as a Rider.

A now-familiar keen suddenly brought him back to reality, and he looked down to see the dragon trying to rip apart the deer, but couldn't get a good purchase. Connor raised the meat slightly, and it bit down on it and pulled. Less than a half-second later, the venison ripped in two. The Assassin looked down at the little winged lizard in astonishment. It was a lot stronger than it looked.

_Zeus?_ he asked with his mind.

_What is it?_

_When you said, with my limited power, that I would be stronger than the strongest of dragons, did you include this one?_

_Of course not. That dragon is unique. Through several processes, we managed to imbue the baby inside the egg with enormous power, in exchange for a higher growth rate. __A dragon never stops growing, and it's the same with it's power. __Currently, he is as strong as you are. By the time he can breath fire, he will be as strong as you with all your power, and it can only increase from there. _

_And... how powerful would that be, exactly?_

_Both of you together could move one of the Beor Mountains._

_Wow._

_Indeed. You two are literally the most powerful creatures in the universe._

_Good to know. How fast will he grow?_

_He should be about Saphira's size by tomorrow._

_Who's Saphira?_

_A blue dragon that Eragon rides. She's a female. _Connor raised an eyebrow at this.

_Is that supposed to be important?_

Zeus gave a laugh as Connor withdrew from the mental contact and looked down at the tiny creature who was munching contentedly on the chewy part of the venison. _This little guy, as strong as me?_ Connor thought. _That's amazing. And he's gonna be bigger than me really soon too._

He picked up the thing gently and laid down on his bed, making a nest for the little dragon to settle down in. He thought for a second, then picked up the nest and put it on the ground. Before he closed his eyes, he extended his mind towards the dragon, and brushed against it's consciousness.

_Good night._ He thought, and he sensed a faint sense of acknowledgment from the dragon's mind.

Connor smiled one last time, then shut his eyes.

* * *

**Next day...**

The Assassin woke up to see a huge silver eye staring at him. The only thing that kept him from crying out was the fact that he recognized it.

He immediately raised his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed, all the while keeping eye contact with the dragon. Zeus hadn't been lying; his dragon practically filled the entire room, and Connor looked down to see that it's body had bulked up considerably.

He opened his mind and extended a finger of thought towards the dragon's consciousness, while it let him in, all the while as they continued to stare at each other.

Connor felt his dragon going through his thoughts, his memories, his experiences (which he would have rather not shared), and most importantly, knowledge of how to speak.

_Hello,_ came the single thought from his dragon. It was so simple that he almost laughed.

_Hello,_ he answered. The lizard's head snaked forward and sniffed his face.

_You are certainly interesting._

_I could say the same for you._ The dragon's head turned to the side inquisitively.

_Do you have a name?_

_I think you know that I do._

_True, but I want you to say it. _The Assassin smiled.

_My name is Connor Kenway. What's yours?_

Instead of an answer, the dragon sent him a memory, the one from the night before, where a single word stuck out. Connor examined it for a second, and then nodded with finality.

_Is your name Storm?_

The dragon inclined his head.

Then, of course, the door had to burst open.

* * *

Arya had spent a sleepless night wondering about the man from the sky, as the rest of the elves were calling him.

After the incident where he had crashed into her mother's table, several elves carried him to Tiadari hall, her ancestral home. His possessions were left with him, while his clothes had been taken away for mending. His weapons were taken away as well and sent to Rhunön, the elven smith, who was in the middle of studying each one of them.

All of Ellesmera was in an uproar because of the mysterious appearance of the stranger, and excited chatter had filled almost every house in the city, which was unusual for the elves, who were normally more composed.

Currently, she was at a meeting of all the elven lords and ladies, along with her mother, Eragon and Saphira, while they all argued about what to do about the man. Different ideas all came forth, from killing the man to sending him to Galbatorix.

Finally, the meeting ended after about an hour of useless arguing. Saphira was so annoyed that she accidentally singed a house. Of course, the elf inside didn't raise a word of complaint, even when he was blackened from head to toe with soot.

She was headed back to Tiadari hall with Eragon and Saphira, when she felt the urge to reach out with her mind to see if the man had woken up yet. As her thoughts trailed forward, she felt another being in the room, and the insane thing was that it had as much power as the man.

Sending a quick mind-message to her mother to meet her there, she sprinted in the direction of the hall, ignoring the protests of the startled Rider behind her.

How quickly she got to the hall was a testament to her speed, and she looked behind her to see her mother with several armed elves behind her. Not bothering to wait for them, she drew her own sword and ran up the stairs to the man's room and burst through the door.

* * *

Connor's and Storm's heads both snapped in the direction of the door as it was smashed open to reveal the most beautiful woman Connor had ever see. She stood there, flabbergasted for a full ten seconds by the mass of black and white scales in front of her. Connor managed to raise his head above the dragon's body. He raised a hand and gave a little wave.

"Um, hello?"

That one comment caused her to look at him with her jaw open, staring at him like he was from another planet (which, he supposed, he was.)

"What? How? Who?" she said, not being able to decide on which question to ask first. "Is that a... _dragon_?" Connor and Storm looked at each other, then back at her.

"Yes. Yes it is." She looked at him, then back at Storm.

"B-but... There has never been a dragon that's two colors! Dragons are always a single color!"

"Well, not this one," he said calmly. He climbed up the dragon's body and landed in front of her. Her eyes traveled downward towards his chest, and he raised an eyebrow as she started to blush. Quickly turning away from him, the elf, for that's what she was, looked at Storm, who gave her a calm glance.

Suddenly, a spear of thought managed to pierce the barriers he had put up around his mind. The attack was so unexpected, the elf got inside his mind and managed to see to see one thing.

The memory of his mother's screams as she burned alive.

He lashed out with his own mind and blew through her defenses like a cannon through paper. His anger at the attack caused him to grit his teeth, but that was nothing compared to his fury at what the elf had seen.

"How dare you," he growled as he immobilized her mind with his own, and slowly approached. He took hold of her throat and slammed her into the wall, which cracked under the force of his push. She grabbed his hand and tried to push him off, but couldn't move him an inch.

He looked into her eyes, and could tell that she was scared of him.

"What you just saw, you will share with no one. Or else I will kill you, kill them, and kill anyone they've told. Do you understand?" She nodded slightly, fear still in her eyes. He let go of her throat, and she drew in a long ragged breath and held her throat while she stared at him warily.

He retreated from her and walked back to Storm, who was still sitting calmly in the middle of the room. However, the door burst open again before any of them could say anything, revealing several elven ladies. In the middle was one that put the rest of them to shame, decked in garb that made her look like a jewel among stones.

Every one of them was caught between staring at the dragon or staring at his muscles. Finally, they decided to stare at the dragon, much to his relief. Being in a room full of so many blushing ladies was making him uncomfortable.

Finally, two of them came forward and pointed weapons at both him and Storm, while the oldest beckoned him forward with a slim finger.

"Come. Bring that... dragon with you," she said, looking at the lizard with suspicion. At this, both he and Storm growled, but a quick mind-message from the dragon told Connor not to do anything about it.

"That would be easier if he wasn't the size of this room. But I can fix that." With that said, Connor climbed back over Storm until he stood facing the wall, and then kicked out

As his foot connected, the wall blew outward, pieces of it falling all over the street below. The Assassin jumped out, followed closely by his dragon.

Both Connor and Storm cracked the pavement as they landed. They looked back up to see the elves looking at them in astonishment from the room where he'd been.

"Well? You coming?" he asked, and a minute later, they were all next to him.

They followed the elf out, closely followed by the others who were still pointing weapons at them. The lady walked them outside and paraded them throughout the city, drawing many awestruck glances. Gradually, and entire crowd formed behind them, following to see what would happen.

Connor and Storm walked side by side, not taking their eyes off their surroundings as dozens of eyes were drawn to them.

Finally, they reached a building that seemed grander than the others. The elven lady spoke a few words to the guards, and they ran inside.

Minutes later, the dragon and his Rider stood before what looked like a council of elven lords and ladies. Funnily enough, only the ladies looked like they wanted to be there. Finally, the elf from before sat down on what looked like a throne and gave them a look.

"Come forward," she said in a tone of voice that looked like she expected to be obeyed. Connor and Storm looked at each other.

"If it's all the same to you, we'll stay where we are." The elf lady bristled at this, and several of her guards readied their weapons.

At that moment, Connor and Storm turned around to see a blue dragon descending from the sky, someone on it's back. Connor knew that this was Saphira, the female dragon Zeus had told him about. She landed lightly, and her head snapped in their direction. Her eyes widened as they settled on the white and black dragon.

As the person slipped off her back, Saphira slowly approached until she was right in front of his dragon. Unbeknownst to anyone except for Storm, Connor's hand tightened reflexively as he prepared to fight in case the female decided to attack.

The blue dragon lowered her head and sniffed the white and black dragon. Storm kept perfectly still while the other one went over his entire body, sniffing his wings, head and some of his body.

Connor looked around to see that every eye was on the spectacle in front of them, and then his eyes settled on the young man who was the blue dragon's Rider. He was the only one looking at Connor, but for some reason, he almost looked angry.

Finally, the blue dragon backed away, a strange light in her eyes. Projecting her thoughts for all to hear, she told everyone what she had discovered.

_This is a real dragon._ Connor and Storm both rolled their eyes.

_Of course I'm a real dragon. What did you think I was, a pumpkin?_

"That's impossible!" said an elf loudly. "There are only three dragon eggs in existence, one of which has hatched! There cannot be another one!"

"Well as you can see, there is," Connor said, arms crossed. "This dragon's name is Storm, and I am his Rider."

With that, he raised his right hand so that the early sun glinted off the mark on his palm.

Every single person in the room gasped.

"And by the way, I'd like my clothes and weapons back now."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
